riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Stryker Gorger Rivera
Stryker Gorger Rivera (August 13 100,000BE - September 20th 2284) who is the personal heart of the country of Gorger (Norway) ''who is a Past Car Manufactured In 100,000BE. he is often used for catching Patrol Or Escort Designs, but can also become a unique Armored car due to his intense blast that he shoots from a proton cannon, that can shoot through just about anything. Stryker can be as well used for An APC for just about 6 troops or be an escort for Rivera Federation troops. Stryker Is considered to be the heart of the country of Gorger, As In Earth Language Norway. Stryker Has most of the Brains out all of the Car forms, and as well as the Fire Power. ''War Of 1211 When It Came to the War of 1211, Stryker Was mostly used to escort Rivera Federation Transports throughout the Continent of Jeromoria, In other words Rouge Continent as The Rivera Federation would call it. When the war ended with the Rouges occupation of Harrison, Stryker was forced to resign and pay Legions to the Rouge Forces. It wasn't until the 20th Century when Stryker Arrived At New York City with Hunter Core Rivera, In order to try and escape the laws that The Rouges keep pounding among them. After the Second World War News spread though all of Europe as the Rouges used a portal to head back to their continent of Jeromoria. World War III However During the Events of World War III Stryker acted just like he did during the War Of 1211 that took place way back in the 12th Century, and would often escort supplies along with Panzer Tanks, to their destinations. Some of the Transports might not make it, but Stryker Knows how to handle escorting duties, and often never fails. When World War III Finally came to an end On December 7th 2029 when the forces of Zero Medina took over the city of Paris putting an end to the Enforcers, Stryker again got screwed and had to return to his country of Norway in order to replenish from being out of it too long, and almost perishing along with all the Rivera Forms. Rivera Federation War When the events of the Rivera Federation came about, Stryker's Paint was switched from dark Grey too full black, with a bit of Burgundy, too make him look fearless and dangerous. Still armed with the same basic functions as he did with the Previous Wars, Stryker Was than equipped with Spike tires in which he will be able to drive, up and down, and on the side of Earth Buildings, In order to take Earth forces by complete surprise. He as well has a creeper smirk and freaks just about any one who is in his sight. During the end of the Rivera Federation War Stryker Was blown apart, by Samantha Goraku with a captured Rivera Federation R.800. He was nothing left but a pile of scrap and four lose tires on the ground twirling around until they fell. Death Rivera War